wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Zaginiony świat/15
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: XV. „Oczy nasze oglądały cuda.“ Piszę to dorywczo, z dnia na dzień, z nadzieją w głębi serca, że zanim skończę moje notatki, światło przebije się przez chmury. Jesteśmy tu ciągle, nie mogąc wydobyć się z tego kraju i buntując się gorzko przeciw tej niewoli. Zwycięstwo indjan i wytępienie małpiego plemienia stanowią punkt zwrotny w naszych losach. Jesteśmy niby panami tej krainy, bo krajowcy patrzą na nas z obawą i wdzięcznością za pomoc jaką doznali w walce z odwiecznymi wrogami. Ale pomimo lęku jaki w nich budzi nasza potęga, nie chcą nam wskazać drogi do wyjścia na równiny. O ile możemy zrozumieć z ich znaków, istniał tu jakiś rodzaj tunelu, którego wejście widzieliśmy na dole. Tamtędy zapewne dostali się tu małpo-ludzie i indjanie; tamtędy szedł Maple White ze swym towarzyszem. Lecz w ostatnich czasach było tu straszne trzęsienie ziemi, skutkiem którego zawaliła się cała górna część tunelu, zasypując wejście. Indjanie wzruszają tylko ramionami i trzęsą głową na znak, że nie mają na to rady. Może nie mogą, a może nie chcą nas stąd wypuścić. Po zwycięstwie nad małpiem plemieniem, wróciliśmy z indjanami i rozłożyliśmy się obozem u podnóża ich skał. Zapraszali nas oni do swoich jaskiń, lecz lord Roxton nie zgodził się na to, nie chcąc wpaść w ich moc, w razie zdrady. Jesteśmy więc niezależni i broń mamy w pogotowiu, mimo przyjacielskich stosunków. Zwiedziliśmy ich jaskinie; niepodobna określić, czy są one dziełem rąk ludzkich, czy sił przyrody? Leżą wszystkie na jednym poziomie, wydrążone w miękkich pokładach, znajdujących się między warstwą wulkanicznego bazaltu, tworzącego poszarpane skały nad jaskiniami z twardego granitu, z jakiego składa się ich podstawa. Wejścia znajdują się na wysokości osiemdziesięciu stóp od ziemi, a prowadzą do nich schody wązkie i tak strome, że nie wlazłoby po nich żadne większe zwierzę. W jaskiniach jest ciepło i sucho; tworzą one zagłębienia i rozmaitej długości korytarze, biegnące w głąb góry; na gładkich, szarych ścianach, widać doskonałe rysunki węglem, przedstawiające różne zwierzęta tej krainy. Gdyby więc nawet wyginęły wszystkie żyjące jestestwa płaskowzgórza, podróżnicy w przyszłości znajdą tu wizerunki tej dziwnej fauny: „dinosaurusa“, „iguadona“ i ryb-jaszczurek, które żyły na ziemi w pierwszych wiekach jej istnienia. Lecz przekonaliśmy się wkrótce, że panowanie człowieka w tej krainie opiera się na bardzo wątłych podstawach. Otworzył nam oczy na to, tragiczny wypadek, trzeciego dnia pobytu w naszem obozowisku. Challenger i Summerlee wybrali się nad jezioro, gdzie krajowcy łowili dla nich harpunami piękne okazy wielkich jaszczurek. Lord i ja pozostaliśmy w obozie, a indjanie zajęci pracą, uwijali się po zboczu porosłem trawą, poniżej jaskini. Nagle rozległy się straszne krzyki, z których zrozumieliśmy tylko jeden wyraz „Itopu“. Tłum mężczyzn, kobiet i dzieci, biegł cwałem ze wszystkich stron, by schronić się do jaskiń. Widzieliśmy, że uciekający znakami wzywają nas do siebie. Pochwyciliśmy więc sztucery i wybiegliśmy zobaczyć co nam grozi. I nagle, z pośród drzew, wynurzyło się kilkunastu indjan, uciekających lotem strzały, a tuż za nimi dwa straszne potwory, takie jak ten, który napadł nas w obozie i ścigał mnie podczas nocnej wycieczki. Były to poczwarne ropuchy, posuwające się wielkiemi susami, lecz olbrzymie ich cielska, większe były od słonia. Widzieliśmy przedtem tego potwora tylko w nocy, bo jest to rzeczywiście stworzenie nocne, jeżeli go nie spłoszyć w dzień w jego legowisku, jak się to właśnie teraz zdarzyło. Stanęliśmy więc zdumieni na widok ich pokrytej plamami i guzami skóry, mieniącej się jak rybia łuska w świetle słońca, tęczowymi odblaskami. Ale niedługo mogliśmy się przyglądać, bo potwory doścignęli uciekających i sprawili wśród nich rzeź okrutną. Rzucały się całem cielskiem na każdego pojedyńczo, a zmiażdżywszy ofiarę, porzucały jej zgniecione zwłoki i rzucały się na drugą. Nieszczęśliwi indjanie uciekali z krzykiem, lecz nie mogli się obronić nieubłaganej napaści. Padali jeden za drugim i zaledwie sześciu pozostało przy życiu, gdy lord Roxton i ja spróbowaliśmy pójść im na ratunek. Ale nasza pomoc na nic się nie zdała, bo gdyśmy zaczęli strzelać z odległości paruset kroków, kula za kulą wchodziła w potworne cielska z równym skutkiem, jak gałka zgniecionego papieru. Nieczułe, gadzinowe cielska, obojętne na rany, pozbawione mózgu z ośrodkiem życiowym, odporne były na pociski najnowszej broni. Jedno tylko się nam udało: opóźnić ich bieg, odwracając uwagę blaskiem i hukiem strzałów, co dało indjanom czas na dobiegnięcie do schodów, wiodących do bezpiecznego schronienia. Ale tam gdzie bezskuteczne okazały się największe naboje, nawet wybuchające kule, mogły lepiej skutkować zatrute strzały indjan, moczone w odwarze strophantum i zanurzane potem w gnijącej padlinie. Za powolne było ich działanie tam gdzie szło o wstrzymanie pogoni, bo trucizna nieprędko przenika do tych zimnokrwistych ciał, lecz ostateczny wynik był pomyślny. Gdy oba potwory skierowały się, goniąc za nami, ku schodom, cały rój strzał zatrutych sypnął się na nie z góry. W mgnieniu oka obie ropuchy naszpikowane były pociskami, lecz mimo to nie zdradzały cierpienia, tylko drapały pazurami i toczyły ślinę z bezsilnej wściekłości, usiłując wspiąć się na schody i schwytać swoje ofiary. Wspinały się i osuwały na dół, ale wkrótce zaczęła działać trucizna. Jedna poczwara wydała ryk stłumiony i runęła, kwadratowym łbem uderzając o ziemię. Druga rzucała się dookoła niej, wrzeszcząc przeraźliwie, a potem padłszy na ziemię, wiła się przez parę minut, zanim zesztywniała i wyciągnęła się martwa. Indjanie z okrzykami tryumfu zbiegli na dół i tańczyli naokoło martwych napastników, ogarnięci istnym szałem radości. Tej samej jeszcze nocy, pokrajali i usunęli cielska ropuch, by gnijąca padlina nie szerzyła trującą zarazę. Pamięć o tem wszystkiem przetrwa do ostatniej chwili mego życia. Opiszę może kiedyś obszerniej jak w tę cudną noc księżycową, gdy w jeziorze zaplątał się w sieć zapuszczoną przez indjan, młody „ichtiosaurus“, dziwne stworzenie, pół zwierzęcia, pół ryby, z parą oczu osadzonych po bokach ryja, a trzeciem na wierzchu głowy i omało nie wywrócił naszego czółna. Tej samej nocy, olbrzymi, zielony wąż wodny, wysunął się z gęstwiny i pochwycił w swe sploty sternika z łodzi Challengera. Opiszę też olbrzymie, białe, nocne stworzenie, o którem nie wiemy dotąd czy jest to zwierzę czy płaz, przemieszkujące we wstrętnem bagnie na wschodniej stronie jeziora, gdzie przemykało się, zostawiając blask fosforyczny w ciemnościach. Indjanie tak się przelękli, że nie chcieli płynąć w tamtą stronę, a my, pomimo, że po dwakroć robiliśmy w tym celu wyprawę i za każdym razem widzieliśmy to stworzenie a nie mogliśmy się przebrać przez głębokie bagna, w których przebywało. Tyle tylko mogliśmy dojrzeć, że większe jest od wołu i że wydaje silny zapach piżma. Nie pominę też olbrzymiego ptaka, który pewnego dnia ścigał Challengera, aż do samych schodów w skale. Ptaszysko większe od strusia, z szyją sępa i łbem srogim, uzbrojonym w potężny, zakrzywiony dziób, którym zdążył ugodzić Challengera, wchodzącego już na schody i zedrzeć mu napiętek u trzewika, jakby odkrajany nożem. Ale przynajmniej tym razem nowożytna broń odniosła zwycięstwo i ptaszysko mające dwanaście stóp wzrostu, licząc od nóg do głowy, „phororachus“, według zdyszanego, lecz zachwyconego Challengera, padło od kuli Roxtona, wierzgając nogami w obłokach pierza, i wpatrując się w nas dzikiemi, żółtemi, iskrzącemi oczyma. Obym dożył tej chwili, gdy ten spłaszczony wstrętny łeb ujrzę wśród trofeów myśliwskich w apartamencie lorda Roxtona! Nie zapomnę też i o „toxodonie“, olbrzymiej, dziesięć stóp wzrostu mającej śwince morskiej, ze sterczącymi jak kły zębami, którą zabiliśmy o szarym brzasku, nad brzegiem jeziora, gdy piła wodę. Opiszę też cudne, letnie noce, z czystym błękitem nieba, kiedy ukryci w wysokich trawach pod lasem, podziwialiśmy nieznane ptactwo, które nad nami przelatywało i dziwaczne zwierzęta, które ze swoich nor na nas wyglądały. Drzewo nad naszemi głowami uginało się pod ciężarem nieznanych owoców, z trawy wyglądały na nas osobliwe, niewidziane dotąd kwiaty... Tych widoków wspomnienie pozostanie mi na zawsze... Ale, możecie zapytać, po co tak przedłużamy nasz pobyt, zamiast dniem i nocą szukać sposobu wydobycia się z tej zaczarowanej krainy? Odpowiem na to, że o tem myśleliśmy bezustannie, lecz bezskutecznie. Wiemy napewno jedno tylko, że indjanie nie pomogą nam w niczem; okazują nam życzliwość, pod każdym innym względem, zachowują się względem nas jako słudzy, niewolnicy prawie; ale stale odpowiadają odmownie na wszystkie nasze żądania jakiej deski, po której moglibyśmy przejść nad przepaścią, rzemieni czy łodyg, z których moglibyśmy ukręcić liny. Uśmiechają się, mrugają i potrząsają głowami, na znak odmowy. Nawet stary wódz postępuje tak samo; tylko Maretas, ocalony przez nas młodzieniec, spogląda żałośnie i tłomaczy się gestami, że nic dla nas uczynić nie może. Indjanie od czasu zwycięstwa nad małpiem plemieniem, uznali nas za istoty wyższe, mające w ręku gromy i uwierzyli, że dopóki jesteśmy z nimi, póty trwa ich powodzenie. Doszliśmy też do przekonania, że nasze zamiary trzeba trzymać w tajemnicy, bo indjanie mogliby uciec się nawet do przemocy, byle nas u siebie zatrzymać. Pomimo niebezpieczeństwa grożącego zawsze przy spotkaniu z dinosaurusami, choć mniej we dnie niż w nocy, w ciągu ostatnich trzech tygodni chodziłem dwukrotnie do dawnego obozowiska, dla zobaczenia się z murzynem, który trwał wiernie na posterunku pod skałami. Wytężałem wzrok, upatrując z niepokojem, czy na rozległej równinie nie ujrzę nadciągającej a tak upragnionej pomocy. Ale jak daleko oczy moje sięgały, na niezmierzonej, zasianej kaktusami płaszczyźnie, do dalekiej linji trzcin rosnących nad jeziorami panowała pustka. — Przyjdą niedługo, massa Malone! — pocieszał mnie poczciwy Zambo. — Zanim tydzień minie, przyniosą liny i ściągną was na dół. Powracając z drugiej wycieczki, która przeciągnęła się tak, że całą noc spędziłem zdala od towarzyszów, miałem niespodziankę. Dochodząc do miejsca odległego zaledwie o milę od bagna pterodaktylów, ujrzałem niepojęte zjawisko kroczące w moją stronę. Był to człowiek, okryty trzcinowym koszem w kształcie drzewa, tworzącego rodzaj klatki, która go zasłaniała ze wszystkich stron. Ale zdumiałem się jeszcze więcej, gdy podchodząc bliżej, przekonałem się, że to lord Roxton! On zaś, gdy mnie zobaczył, wysunął się z tej osobliwej osłony i szedł na moje spotkanie, śmiejąc się, lecz widocznie zmieszany. — No, chłopcze! — zawołał zdaleka. — Kto mógł przypuszczać, że się tu spotkamy? — Ale co u Boga pan tu robi? — zapytałem. — Idę w odwiedziny do moich przyjaciół, pterodaktylów — odpowiedział. — Ale poco? — Ciekawe to stworzenia, wszak prawda? Ale nietowarzyskie; z nieznajomymi, jak wiesz, obchodzą się bardzo nieuprzejmie. Dlatego zrobiłem sobie ten kosz, który trzyma je w pewnej odległości, gdyby chciały być zanadto natarczywe. — Ale co pan ma do roboty w tem bagnie? — dopytywałem się. Przyjrzał mi się badawczo a na jego twarzy wyczytałem wahanie i lekkie niezadowolenie. — Czy to ty myślisz, chłopcze, że oprócz profesorów, nikt inny nie może mieć chęci do badań? — wyrzekł po namyśle. A ja właśnie studjuję obyczaje tych ślicznych pieszczotek. Niech ci wystarczy to objaśnienie... — Bez urazy, milordzie! — odrzekłem. Odzyskał natychmiast swój dobry humor i roześmiał się. — Bez urazy, chłopcze! Chcę spłatać djabelną psotę Challengerowi. Tak sobie postanowiłem. Nie! nie potrzebuję przy mojej robocie towarzystwa! Jestem zupełnie bezpieczny w tej klatce, a ty nie. Bywaj zdrów! Wrócę do obozowiska o zmroku. Odwrócił się i odszedł, dźwigając na sobie tę niezwykłą klatkę — krynolinę. Jeżeli postępowanie lorda Roxtona wydawało mi się zagadkowe, to zachowanie się Challengera było jeszcze dziwniejsze. Wychodził sam co rano i powracał do koczowiska z miną człowieka, który posiada ważne tajemnice. Jeden tylko Summerlee, zatopiony w badaniach owadów i ptactwa żyjącego na płaskowzgórzu, przepędzał cały czas (oprócz chwil poświęconych na wojownicze wycieczki przeciw Challengerowi) na preparowaniu okazów i porządkowaniu zbiorów. Nadeszła wreszcie chwila, gdy Challenger z wielką gałęzią palmową w ręku, służącą mu do odpędzania ciekawych kobiet i dzieci, powiódł nas do swej kryjówki i wtajemniczył w swe prace. Za pracownię służyła mu mała polanka wśród palmowego gaju. Wytryskiwał tam z błotnistego podłoża, jeden ze wspomnianych już przedtem gejzerów. Naokoło leżały porozrzucane pasy krajane ze skóry iguanodona i coś w rodzaju olbrzymiego pęcherza, jakeśmy się dowiedzieli, oczyszczony i wysuszony żołądek wielkiej jaszczurki-ryby złowionej w jeziorze. Wysuszony ten wór, zaszyty na jednym końcu, miał tylko maleńki otwór na drugim. W ten otwór zapuszczone były wydrążone bambusowe trzciny, których końce tkwiły w stożkowych i gliniastych otworach, gdzie zbierał się gaz, wydobywający się z błota. Skurczony pęcherz, w naszych oczach, zaczął się zwolna rozprostowywać, zaokrąglać i zdradzał taki pociąg do wyfrunięcia w górę, że Challenger przez ostrożność przywiązał go do pni najbliższych drzew palmowych. W pół godziny, utworzył się już wielki zbiornik gazu, a napór i szarpanie jakim podlegały skórzane pasy, był dowodem jego znakomitej siły. Challenger, z zachwytem wynalazcy, wpatrywał się w swe dzieło. Pierwszy Summerlee przerwał pełne zdumienia milczenie. — Nie myślisz chyba kolega zaproponować nam podróż w tym przyrządzie? — zagadnął cierpko. — Właśnie mam ten zamiar, szanowny profesorze, i przyrząd ten demonstruję dla wykazania jego siły, sądzę, że nie zawahasz się powierzyć swojej osoby temu przyrządowi. — Wybij to sobie raz na zawsze z głowy! — powiedział stanowczo Summerlee. — Żadna siła na świecie nie skłoni mnie do podobnego szaleństwa! Lordzie Johnie spodziewam się, że i pan się oprzesz temu warjackiemu pomysłowi? — A ja sądzę, że to pomysł kapitalny — odrzekł z entuzjazmem członek Izby Parów. — Pragnąłbym jak najprędzej zobaczyć go w pełnym ruchu... — I zaraz zobaczysz, milordzie — odrzekł Challenger. — W ostatnich czasach wysilałem mózg na rozwiązaniem zadania: jak się stąd wydostać? Niema mowy o zejściu z tych skał. Niema mowy o zbudowaniu mostu nad przepaścią. Więc co czynić? Zwracałem już uwagę naszemu młodemu przyjacielowi na nadzwyczajną lotność gazu wydobywającego się z gejzerów. I zaraz wtedy nasunął mi się pomysł balonu. Pewną trudność nastręczało znalezienie powłoki na zbiornik gazu, lecz zbadanie wnętrzności olbrzymich płazów, dało mi sposób rozwiązania i tej trudności. I oto macie przed sobą wyniki mojej pracy. Założywszy jedną rękę za poszarpaną kurtkę, Challenger, drugą wskazywał dumnie swoje dzieło. Zbiornik wydęty już i zaokrąglony wspaniale, szarpał się gwałtownie na przywiązanych rzemieniach. — Istna kanikuła! — oburzył się Summerlee. Roxton przeciwnie, zachwycony był pomysłem. — Dzielny staruszek! co? — szepnął mi do ucha, a potem powiedział głośno do Challengera: — Ale z czego zrobimy łódkę do balonu? — Zajmę się teraz z kolei budową łódki — odrzekł Challenger. — Mam już pomysł i budowy umocowania. A tymczasem, przekonam was, że mój aparat jest zdolny unieść w górę ciężar każdego z nas... — Nas wszystkich chyba? — Nie! ułożyłem już, że każdy kolejno spuści się jakby ze spadochronem, a balon wróci na górę, za pomocą przyrządu, który udoskonalę wkrótce. Jeżeli mój aparat zdoła udźwignąć ciężar jednego człowieka i spuścić go delikatnie na dół, spełni to, czego odeń żądamy. I zaraz wykażę wam jego uzdolnienie pod tym względem... Przydźwigał bryłę bazaltu, zwężoną w połowie tak, że łatwo można było umocować do niej linę. Lina była jedną z tych, które przynieśliśmy ze sobą, wspinając się na skalistą piramidę. Miała ona przeszło sto stóp długości, a choć może cienka, była bardzo wytrzymała. Challenger urządził rodzaj skórzanej obroży z wiszącymi przy niej pasami skóry i umocował je na wierzchu balonu. Spadające z obroży rzemienie, zebrał razem pod spodem balonu, ażeby ciężar zawieszony u nich, rozkładał się równo na całą powierzchnię. Następnie przywiązał do pasów bryłę bazaltową, a do niej umocował końce luźno spadającej liny; drugi zaś koniec owinął sobie trzykrotnie naokoło ręki. — Teraz przedstawię wam siłę nośną mego balonu — wyrzekł uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem. I przeciął nożem pasy skórzane, przytrzymujące balon. Nigdy jeszcze nasza wyprawa nie znalazła się w równie niebezpiecznem położeniu. Bo oto napełniona gazem błona, uleciała z przeraźliwą szybkością w górę. Challenger w mgnieniu oka porwany z ziemi, frunął z nią razem. Zaledwie zdążyłem objąć go w pół ciała ramionami, gdy uczułem się też pociągnięty w powietrze. Lord John schwycił mnie za nogi, lecz i on stracił grunt pod sobą! Przez jedną chwilę, mignął mi obraz trzech awanturników, unoszących się jak sznur serdelków, nad krainą, którą odkryli... Lecz na szczęście, wytrzymałość liny miała swoje granice, choć nie miała ich potęga tego piekielnego gazu. Bo rozległ się trzask donośny, i spadliśmy wszyscy trzej na ziemię, razem ze zwojami liny. Gdy potłuczeni, dźwigaliśmy się na nogi, balon z uwiązaną bryłą bazaltu, był już tylko czarnym punkcikiem, szybującym z szaloną szybkością na tle ciemnobłękitnego nieba. — Wspaniale! — wykrzyknął, nieustraszony Challenger, rozcierając potłuczone ramię. — Demonstracja zupełnie przekonywająca... Nie mogłem nawet spodziewać się takiego powodzenia! Przyrzekam wam, panowie, że za tydzień będzie już gotowy drugi balon, i że możecie liczyć napewno, iż z całem bezpieczeństwem odbędziecie ten pierwszy etap powrotnej podróży! Od dnia niebezpiecznej przeprawy z balonem wyrobu Challengera, rozpoczęła się zmiana w naszych losach. Wspominałem już, że jedyną istotą, która okazywała współczucie naszym usiłowaniom wydobycia się na wolność, był młody syn wodza, wyratowany przez nas ze szponów małpiego plemienia. On jeden nie objawiał chęci zatrzymania nas w swoim kraju. Wyjaśnił nam to, dobitnymi gestami. Wieczorem, po balonowej wyprawie, gdy mrok zapadł, przyszedł ukradkiem do naszego obozu i oddał mi mały zwitek kory z nieznanego drzewa. Zawsze okazywał mi on najwięcej zaufania, może dlatego, że i najbliższy byłem mu wiekiem. Oddawszy korę wskazał rząd jaskiń na górze, położył palec na ustach na znak milczenia i śpiesznie wrócił do swoich. Przyniosłem zwój kory do ogniska, zaczęliśmy go razem oglądać. Miał on blisko stopę szerokości a na wewnętrznej stronie, osobliwe linje, (które odtwarza podany niżej rysunek), linje narysowane węglem, na białej powierzchni kory. — Jakiekolwiek znaczenie ma ten rysunek, przysiągłbym, że jest dla nas ważny — odezwałem się. — Wyczytałem to z twarzy indjanina, gdy mi go podawał. — Jeżeli tylko indjanin nie jest takim sobie pierwotnym figlarzem, jakich i u nas niebrak — odrzekł Summerlee. — Byłoby to już pierwszym krokiem do cywilizacji... — Wygląda to na jakiś rodzaj pisma — zauważył Challenger. — A raczej na konkursową zagadkę, wygrywającą gwineę dla odgadującego — dodał lord John, wyciągając szyję, by lepiej widzieć. Lecz nagle wyciągnął rękę i rozwiązał „zagadkę“. — Na świętego Jerzego! — zawołał, — zdaje mi się, że zgadłem. Chłopiec ma słuszność... To rzecz ważna. Patrzcie, ile tu liści jest wyrysowanych na korze? Osiemnaście. Porachujcie, że w skale nad nami, jest także osiemnaście otworów do jaskini! — I on też wskazywał na jaskinie, gdy mi to oddał — powiedziałem. — Tak, wszystko się zgadza. To plan jaskini. Tak! Osiemnaście w jednym rzędzie; jedne płytkie, inne głębokie, inne jeszcze z wgłębieniami, ciągnącemi się w głąb skały jak widzieliśmy. To jest plan ich umieszczenia, a na tym końcu jest krzyżyk. Co on oznacza? Zapewne, że ta jaskinia głębsza jest od innych. — Albo, że ma wylot na drugą stronę skały! — wykrzyknąłem. — Sądzę, że nasz młody przyjaciel odgadł słowo zagadki — odezwał się Challenger. — Gdyby ta jaskinia nie miała wylotu na drugim końcu, nie pojmuję poco ten młodzieniec, który ma uzasadnione powody dobrze nam życzyć, miałby kłaść znak, zwracający naszą uwagę? A jeżeli ta jaskinia przechodzi przez całą szerokość skały i ma na drugim końcu wyjście, w takim razie, nie mielibyśmy więcej niż sto stóp, do spuszczenia się na dół... — Sto stóp! — jęknął Summerlee. — Nasza lina ma więcej niż sto stóp długości! — zawołałem. Możemy się spuścić bez żadnego niebezpieczeństwa! — Ale co na to powiedzą indjanie? — W tych jaskiniach nad nami, niema Indjan — objaśniłem. — Służą im one za śpichlerze i składy zapasów. Chodźmy zresztą zaraz i obejrzyjmy to na miejscu. Na płaskowzgórzu rośnie pewien gatunek suchego, smolistego drzewa, rodzaj „arunkarji“ zdaniem naszych botaników, którego indjanie używają zamiast pochodni. Każdy z nas zabrał po wiązce tych drewek, poczem poszliśmy, po zarośniętych zielskiem schodach, do jaskini oznaczonej na rysunku krzyżykiem. Była zupełnie pusta, tylko chmary obudzonych nietoperzy zerwały się, spłoszone naszem wejściem. Nie chcąc zwracać uwagi indjan, szliśmy omackiem pewien czas, dopóki nie minęliśmy kilka zakrętów, i nie zapuścili się głęboko od wejścia. Wtedy dopiero zapaliliśmy pochodnie. Byliśmy w pięknym, suchym korytarzu, o gładkich, szarych ścianach pokrytych rysunkami, z zaokrąglonem sklepieniem; biały, iskrzący piasek, pokrywał ziemię. Szliśmy z pośpiechem, aż zatrzymała nas... skalista ściana! Nie było w niej nawet szczeliny, przez którą mysz mogłaby się prześlizgnąć. Nie było żadnego wyjścia! Staliśmy gorzko zawiedzeni, przed tą niespodziewaną przeszkodą... Tunel ten nie powstał skutkiem wstrząśnienia, jak tamten drugi, którym próbowaliśmy dostać się na pła- skowzgórze. Końcowa ściana była równie gładka jak boki i sklepienie. — Mniejsza o to, moi drodzy! — przemówił niepokonany Challenger. — Macie w każdym razie moją obietnicę, zbudowania drugiego balonu... Summerlee jęknął. — Czyżbyśmy zabłądzili? — zapytałem... — Wcale nie — odparł Roxton, trzymając palec na mapie. Siedemnasta, licząc od prawej strony, druga od lewej... Ta sama, niezawodnie! Spojrzałem na miejsce, które pokazywał palcem i wykrzyknąłem z radości. — Już wiem! Napewno! Chodźcie za mną! Pobiegłem napowrót tą samą drogą, świecąc sobie pochodnią. — Tu zapaliliśmy światło — powiedziałem wskazując na spalone zapałki. — Jaskinia na planie rozgałęzia się w dwie strony, a my w ciemności minęliśmy to rozgałęzienie, przed zapaleniem pochodni. Druga odnoga musi mieć wyjście. Odgadłem trafnie. Uszedłszy kilkadziesiąt kroków, ujrzeliśmy wielki, czarny otwór w skale. Weszliśmy tam i znaleźliśmy się w korytarzu o wiele szerszym niż poprzedni. Biegliśmy nim zdyszani ze wzruszenia, aż wśród ciemności zajaśniało nam jakieś czerwonawe światło... Stanęliśmy zdumieni. Czerwonawy blask zagradzał nam drogę... Lecz nie widzieliśmy żadnego drgania, nie czuli żadnego ciepła, od tej czerwonawej zasłony, która stopniowo bladła, aż wreszcie zamieniła się w potok srebrnego światła, padającego na iskrzący, biały piasek... — Księżyc! na świętego Jerzego! — zawołał lord John. — Jest wyjście, chłopcy! Jesteśmy wolni! Tak, był to rzeczywiście księżyc w pełni, świecący prosto w rozpadlinę skały. Rozpadlina była szersza od średniej wielkości okna; średniego wzrostu człowiek mógł przejść przez nią z łatwością. Wysunąwszy głowy, przekonaliśmy się, że zejście na dół nie przedstawiało żadnej trudności, bo otwór jest niezbyt wysoko nad ziemią. Nic dziwnego, że tej rozpadliny nie dojrzeliśmy z dołu a potem uradowani, wróciliśmy do koczowiska, zająć się przygotowaniami do jutrzejszej wyprawy. Musieliśmy załatwić się z tem prędko i w tajemnicy, ażeby indjanie nie chcieli nas zatrzymać w ostatniej chwili. Zapasy postanowiliśmy zostawić, a zabrać tylko karabiny i naboje. Lecz Challenger pragnął koniecznie zabrać swoje zbiory, zwłaszcza pewną skrzynkę, o której teraz nie mogę nic więcej powiedzieć, a która sprawiała nam najwięcej kłopotu... Dzień mijał powoli, ale gdy noc zapadła byliśmy już gotowi do wyruszenia. Z wielkim trudem wydźwigaliśmy nasze pakunki po stromych schodach i rzuciliśmy pożegnalne spojrzenie na ten kraj dziwny, który może niezadługo stanie się pastwą podróżników i myśliwych; ten kraj, w którym dokonaliśmy tyle, przecierpieli tyle; kraj, jak go zawsze będziemy nazywali... Z brzegu jaskini, na lewo od nas, padały wesołe czerwonawe blaski ognisk indyjskich. Ze zbocza dochodziły śpiewy i śmiechy indjan. Przed nami rozkładały się długiem pasmem lasy, w pośrodku połyskiwało w mroku wielkie jezioro, schronisko dziwnych potworów. I gdyśmy patrzyli na nie, dobiegł do nasz ciemności rozgłośny, przenikliwy krzyk jakiegoś nieznanego stworzenia, ostatnie pożegnanie z krainy Maple Whita... Odeszliśmy i zapuściliśmy się w głąb jaskini na drogę wiodącą... do kraju! We dwie godziny już wszystkie nasze rzeczy były złożone u podnóża skał. Jedyną trudność sprawiły nam pakunki Challengera. Pozostawiliśmy to wszystko i poszliśmy do obozowiska Zamba, gdzie stanąwszy o świcie, zastaliśmy ze zdumieniem zamiast jednego ogniska, cały szereg ogni, płonących na równinie. Przybyli ratownicy! Dwudziestu indjan z drągami, linami, narzędziami, które mogły pomódz do zbudowania przejścia nad przepaścią... Przybycie ich uwolniło nas od innej trudności: od dźwigania naszych pakunków w powrotnej drodze do Amazonki. Na tem kończy się wierny opis tego co się nam zdarzyło. Piszę teraz z dawnego obozowiska, w którem tak długo trzymał straż, wierny nasz Zambo. Trudności i niebezpieczeństwa pozostały za nami jak senne marzenia... Oczy nasze oglądały istne cuda; dusze nasze oczyściły się i uszlachetniły wśród trudów. Każdy z nas wraca lepszym człowiekiem... Za dwa miesiące staniemy w Londynie, gdzie mój list nie wiele wcześniej od nas przybędzie. Serca nasze wyrywają się stęsknione do ojczyzny, do miejsc, w których pozostawiliśmy wszystko co nam jest drogie. Lecz zarazem budzi się obawa, co nas tam czeka? Jakie wrażenie uczyni sprawozdanie z naszych przygód? Przeczucie mówi mi, że ten ostatni rozdział, może obfitować w dziwne, nieprzewidziane zdarzenia... W każdym razie, kochany panie Mac Ardle, mam nadzieję wkrótce uścisnąć dłoń pańską.